PPGZ and RRBZ Love Story
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: It has been two years since the ppgz last saw the rrbz, and things were going well. Until three students transfer into their school, at least. Who are these boys, and where did they come from? More importantly, is Him still alive after all this time! Read to find out (crappy summary) {ppgz x rrbz}
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet princess: Hi, boo. I'm back with a ppgz x rrbz fanfic**

**Momoko: It's been a while. How's it been?**

**Sweet princess: Good. So let's cut to the chase. Since I made a few fanfics about ppgz x rrbz, I thought I'd made another one. How the rrbz came back to life, ppgz falling in love. The works**

**Miyako: Why does this sound familiar?**

**Sweet princess: There's another fanfic about that and it got my inspired. So disclaimer!**

**Brick: sweetprincess900045 doesn't own ppgz all credits goes to Toei Animations**

**Boomer: Please enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>It was a nice and blissful morning- birds chirping merrily, sun up in the sky and beaming down its beautiful radiance down on the town, and the citizens of Tokyo City woke up with a smile on their faces. That's how <em>most <em>people wake up in the morning- unless you're Momoko Akatsutsumi who oversleeps and is now rushing to get to school on time. Momoko woke up by the sounds of her alarm clock screeching in her ear and quickly hurries to take a bath.

"Wah! I can't believe I overslept again! That's the third time this week! I'll never make it in time!" she whined to herself.

She hopped out of the shower and quickly dresses herself while she get her school work and shoves it in her bag. She threw on a pink shirt with two heart patches on them, blue shorts, pink socks and cream colored boots. As always her transformation belt was on her waist. She draped her backpack onto her back and ran down the stairs. She snatched a banana and apple from the counter and a pouch of Caprisun, then bolted out the door and dashed to school.

"I knew I shouldn't have stayed up watching _Titantic_! Why of all nights did they had to play tonight?!" she complained, munching on her apple. "Curse you, Leonardo Di Caprio!"

She ran down the sidewalk and slowed down to finish eating her breakfast. She tossed her garbage onto the ground and began fixing her bow, when a red cap fell on her head. Momoko gingerly plucked it off her head and stared at it.

"Where'd this come from?" he asked.

"Excuse me."

Momoko looked up and saw boy standing in front of her. He had short red hair, piercing red eyes and wore a red hoodie with a white shirt under it, grey pants, and black sneakers with red laces. He held out his hand and smiled sheepishly at her. "Um, that would be my hat that you have there," he said. Momoko merely stared at him for a while, before blinking and sheepishly handing it back. He took it from her hold and placed it on his head backwards. He glanced at Momoko and they both merely stared at each other for a while, not saying anything.

"Hey, carrot head! You coming or not?" a voice yelled from the distance.

The boy blinked and turned around. "Hold your horses! I'm coming!" he shouted back. He took one final glance at Momoko, then turned around and ran off. Momoko stood there, frozen. She absentmindedly touched her head and looked at the sidewalk.

"Momoko!" Kaoru's voice shrilled in her ear.

Momoko jolted and turned to see Kaoru and Miyako standing beside her. "Didn't you hear us calling you, like, several times?" Kaoru asked. "Are you deaf, or did you choose not to answer?" Momoko blinked and added some last minute tweaking to her bow. "My mind was in the clouds. Sorry about that," Momoko mumbled. The girls walked into school and walked down the hall to their class, when loud squealing was coming from a group of girls. Kaoru groaned and covered up her ears.

"Make it stop. My brain can't take so much squealing from these ass kissers," Kaoru grumbled.

Miyako gave her stern look and smiled to one of the girls that came over their way. "Gotokuji-san, Akatsutsumi-san, Matsubara-san! Did you hear about the news?" she shrieked happily.

"No. What news?" Momoko asked.

"Three super cute boys just transferred into the school!" she exclaimed.

"Eh?" Miyako said. The girl nodded and casted her eyes into a faraway glance, a dreamy smile on her face. "And they're all brothers. There's a redhead, a blond, and raven head. I think their triplets or something." The girl said.

"Brothers?" Kaoru said.

"Triplets?" Miyako said.

"And they transferred here?" Momoko asked.

"Uh-huh, the girl said.

Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako stared at each other then walked down the hallway to Miss Keane's class. Momoko spaced out and remembered the boy from earlier today. _'Could the boy I met up with this morning be one of the new students?'_ she thought to herself. _'But why do I feel like we've met before?'_

They walked into the classroom and sat down. The students, mostly the girls, were buzzing about the new students. Himeko smirked and fluffed her hair dramatically. "By the time I work my charms, those boys will be all over me," she bragged, followed with her annoying laugh. Kaoru rolled her eyes and placed her feet up on the desk.

"Please. You can't even land yourself a date to our school dance. What makes you think these newbies would drool over you?" she snapped.

Himeko stopped laughing and glared at Kaoru. "At least I have a better chance than you, tomboy. Like you could get yourself a boyfriend?" she spat back.

"As if I need a boyfriend. At least I don't have to bribe people into taking me to the movies."

Himeko glared daggers at the ravenette, but didn't say nothing. She merely sat down in her seat and pulled out her mirror, primping her hair. The bell rang and the rest of the class filed into the room, taking their seats.

"Good morning, class. Today we have some new students, so I'd like you to help me welcome them," she said. "Come in, boys."

Three boys strolled into the class and immediately the room was filled filled with more squealing. Kaoru moaned and banged her head on her desk. The blond boy has messy hair and blue eyes. He wore a light blue shirt with darker sleeves with a hood attached to it, khaki pants and white sneakers.

The raven headed boy had forest green eyes and his bangs covered his right eye and had a cowlick. He wore a green shirt, denim jeans, and grey sneakers. The redhead boy was the same one that Momoko had met this morning.

"Konichiwa," the redhead said. "My name is Kenji Takahashi. And these are my brothers, Hiroshi and Katsuo."

"Konichiwa, minna," the blond one said politely, bowing to the class. "Watashi wa Takahashi Hiroshi."

"Hey, what's up?" the raven headed one said. "Katsuo's my name, soccer's my game."

Hearing this, Kaoru raised an eyebrow and stared at him, a bit intrigued. "Any questions for our new students?" Miss Keane asked. Many hands that belonged to the female students shot up. Kenji looked at his brothers then picked Himeko.

"You say that you're brothers, yet you look nothing alike. How is that?" she asked.

Kenji looked at his brothers and shrugged. "We just are," he said simply. Kenji scanned the classroom and picked another girl for a question. "Are you dating anyone?" she asked. "Because I'm so available."

"No, I'm his girlfriend!"

"Sit down, Sakura! I'm his girlfriend!"

"I'm his future wife, and I'm gonna carry his babies!"

Kaoru groaned again and sank deeper in her seat, her head buried into her hand. "Wake me up when the torture is over," she grumbled. Momoko looked back up to the front of the room and caught Kenji's eyes. "Help me," he mouthed. Momoko smiled and shrugged.

"Sorry," she mouthed back, holding her hands up in defeat.

"Now, girls. Let's not overwhelm these boys," she said. "They are already nervous as it already is. As for you boys… Kenji will sit in front of Momoko, Hiroshi will sit next to Miyako, and Katsuo will sit behind Kaoru. Girls, stand up so they know who you are."

The girls stood up and the boys walked over to their seats. Hiroshi smiled at Miyako and Miyako smiled back. Katsuo smirked flirtatiously at Kaoru, who rolled her eyes at this. Once they got settled in, Miss Keane got started with the lesson. Though Momoko tried her hardest to pay attention to the lesson Miss Keane was giving, Momoko couldn't help but to stare at the back of Kenji's head.

'_It's so weird,' _Momoko thought. _'I feel like we've met before. But where?'_

Momoko shook off the feeling and focused on the lesson. Finally, after sitting in the classroom for about an hour and five minutes, the bell rings and the class gathers their things and shuffles out the door. Momoko shoves her notebook into her bag and walks alongside Miyako and Kaoru. As Momoko exited the classroom, she couldn't help but to glance over the sea of people. She spotted Kenji in the crowd and stared at him for a while.

'_Even though I hardly know Kenji and his brothers, I feel like I should keep my guard up,' _she thought. _'Why is that? And why do I have a bad feeling about them?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet princess: Hmmm... a very nice way to start a story, don't you think?<strong>

**Kaoru: As if Himeko would actually get a boyfriend**

**Miyako: You never know. Everyone has at least something**

**Kaoru: Are we talking about the same Himeko Shirogane?**

**Sweet princess: That's what I wanna know Anyways, please review this story and favorite. And send me some of Blossom's attacks. All I remember is Spinning Yoyo. Until next time, this is sweet princess signing off. Peace!**

**PPGZ: Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet princess: Hello, my pretties! And welcome back to another chapter of this lovely story. **

**Kaoru: I see you got 6 reviews**

**Sweet princess: Of course! Who doesn't like ppgz x rrbz? **

**Kaoru: well-**

**Sweet princess: Don't you even finish that sentence. But anyways, I just want the readers to head on down to the story so momoko. disclaimer please?****  
><strong>

**Momoko: sweetprincess900045 doesn't own ppgz. All credits goes to Toei Animations**

**Sweet princess: With that out of the way, read on!**

* * *

><p>Ch.2<p>

Later that day, the girls sat under a tree far from the school courtyard and ate lunch. Miyako was flipping the latest fashion magazine, Kaoru slurping down some soda, and Momoko merely sat there, deep in thought. Miyako smiled and inhaled the fresh air. "It's been a while since we last sat out here," she said. "Due to the pouring rain, I mean. I'm glad the grass isn't damp." Just to be safe, Miyako gently patted the grass to make sure there wasn't any remaining moist. Being the most popular girl in school, she was concerned for the outfit she wore. Miyako wore a light blue blouse, a blue skirt with a ruffle hem and baby blue boots. As always her transformation was on as well.

"I'm just glad I get to play out in the field again," Kaoru said, crushing the soda can with her bare hands. "Less rain equals more soccer time."

"Does your world encircle around nothing but sports?" Miyako teased. "When will boys come into the picture?"

Kaoru scoffed and lied down onto the grass. "Please, Miyako. The day I fall for a guy is the day my mom will convince me to wear a skirt. And we all know that day will never come." Kaoru practically shuddered at the thought of wearing a skirt, or anything girly, for that matter. Kaoru wore a black T-shirt with a yellow jacket with green accents and a "K" on the left side, camo shorts, and green sneakers. Like Momoko and Miyako, Kaoru had her transformation belt on.

"You never know. Maybe Katsuo-san can snatch your heart," Miyako said, then turned to Momoko. "Momoko, you've been sitting there, not saying a single word. Is something wrong?"

Momoko didn't give Miyako an answer. The soft, gentle wind blew in their faces, pushing their hair back. "I've been thinking," Momoko finally said. "About Kenji and his brothers." Miyako smiled and nudged Momoko. "Oh, are you now?" she teased. "I saw the way Takahashi-san looked at you-"

"That's not what I meant!" Momoko interrupted.

Momoko sighed and looked at her friends. "Do you think that Kenji and his brothers could possibly the Rowdyruff Boys?" she asked. MIyako and Kaoru looked at each other, then turned to Momoko. "Why do say that, Momoko?" Kaoru asked. Momoko looked at the ground and plucked a piece of grass from the ground. "It's just that when I ran into Kenji this morning, I had this weird feeling. At first I ignored it, but now it makes me wonder a bit," Momoko explained.

"But it can't be true!" Miyako exclaimed.

"Miyako, keep your voice down!" Kaoru scolded. "You want the whole school to hear us?"

"I'm sorry," Miyako said in a more quieter voice. "But let's think about this. You think the Rowdyruff Boys are still alive? After we found no traces of them around Tokyo City?"

"I'm gonna have to go with Miyako on this one," Kaoru said. "After the battle with Him, there have been no signs of them. Which is a shame since I didn't get a chance to give Butch a nice kick in the ass."

"But you never know. I mean, Kenji, Hiroshi, and Katsuo do look like them," Momoko pointed out.

"Appearances can be decieveing," Miyako reminded her. "Just because a person looks like someone doesn't mean it's actually them."

"Besides, the last time we saw those dweebs was when they were twelve," Kaoru added. "We were thirteen."

"I know, but still. What if it really was them?" Momoko asked.

"But it doesn't make any sense," Miyako said. "Why would the Rowdyruff Boys hide and then enroll into our school? After all these years, too?"

"I'm not too sure, but just to be safe, we should keep an eye on them," Momoko suggested.

Kaoru stretched her arms and lied back down. "Let's change the topic. I don't even want to think about them. How's Takaaki doing, Miyako?" Kaoru asked. Miyako's worried expression changed and a smile on her face.

"He's doing a lot better," she said. "The doctor said that he's been improving."

"Excuse us."

The girls looked up and saw none other than Kenji, Hiroshi and Katsuo. "Do you mind if we sit here with you? The cafeteria is all filled, and the courtyard is also filled up," Hiroshi said.

"Not to mention those girls are stalking us," Katsuo mumbled. "I mean, I know I'm good looking, but damn. Can't a guy use the bathroom in peace without a girl intently watching me do my business?" Kaoru snorted and smirked a bit. Miyako gave her a look and smiled back at the boys. "Of course you can sit with us. By all means," she said. The boys sat down. Kenji looked at Momoko and pointed a finger at her.

"You're that girl from this morning," he said.

"Mmm-hmm. My name is Momoko Akatsutsumi," she said, gesturing to Miyako and Kaoru. "And these are my friends, Miyako Gotokuji and Kaoru Matsubara."

"Pleased to meet you," Miyako said.

"Hi," Kaoru said.

"So what school are you boys coming from?" Momoko asked.

"We were homeschooled for most of our lives," Kenji answered. "Mama thought that public school would rot our brains, but decided that we should go so that we could get a decent education."

"What does your mother do for a living?" Miyako asked, daintily sipping on some water.

Kenji looked at Hiroshi and Katsuo, and they looked back at him. "U-um, well," Kenji stammered. "Mama doesn't exactly have an occupation. He has this crazy desire, but it always backfires on him."

Momoko looked at Miyako and Kaoru and mouthed "Mojo," then ate some grapes. "So who's Takaaki?" Hiroshi asked nonchalantly, taking a bite of his sandwich. Momoko smirked and winked at them playfully. "Takaaki is Miyako's boyfriend," she teased. Miyako spewed out her water and punched Momoko's arm. "Ignore her. She just ate too much candy this morning," Miyako said. "Taka-chan is a good friend of mine. I've known him since I was six. He's in the hospital due to his sickness and has been hospitalized ever since."

"Oh, well I hope he gets better," Hiroshi said.

"Thank you," Miyako said.

The six of them sat in silence not knowing what to say next. They merely picked at their food, or gazed off into space. From a distance, loud screaming was heard. Kaoru sat up and groaned. "Not them. Anything but them," she whined. The boys looked up and looked over their shoulders.

"Shit, they found us," Katsuo groaned.

"Enter the puffball and her posse," Kenji added.

Himeko walked over to them and batted her eyes. "Hi, boys," she purred. "Why waste time with these low lives when you could be having all of this fine goodness?" Katsuo sputtered out his soda and began to cough violently. Hiroshi looked at his half eaten sandwich and put it back in the Ziploc baggie. "There goes my appetite," he said. Himeko sat next to Kenji and rubbed his shoulders.

"I mean, if you're always curious about a female's body, I can hook you up. I can be very interesting to watch," she whispered sexually in his ear.

Momoko gagged and began to choke on her grape, which was now lodged in her throat. Miyako hit Momoko's back in attempt to get the grape out. Finally, the grape rolled out of Momoko's mouth, and the redhead panted heavily. Momoko stood up and collected her food. "Excuse me while I go throw up my lunch," she said, running off towards the school. She rushed inside the school and slowed down. She panted and ate the rest of her grapes and started to eat her donuts when her belt began to flash.

"Momoko!"

Momoko turned around and saw Miyako and Kaoru running towards her. Together, the three of them ran up to the roof. "Did the boys see you?" Momoko asked when they reached the roof. "No, they were too busy staring at Himeko in disgust," Kaoru said. "I'm just glad we can transform. Any longer and I really would have thrown up on her."

"Let's do this, girls!" Momoko exclaimed.

_Hyper Blossom! _

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

Once they finished their transformation, Blossom flipped open her compact. "Looks like Mojo's up to no good once again," she said. "Let's go!" The Powerpuff Girls Z flew up into the sky and zipped towards downtown. It wasn't long until Mojo's giant robot came into view. Mojo's robot punched holes into building, and threw poles like javelins.

"This city will be mine mojo!" Mojo cackled. "All bow down to me!"

Blossom looked at Mojo and to her teammates. "Of course he's terrorizing the city. What else would he be doing?" she said, a look of boredom spread across her face. Blossom flew down and levitated in the air, blocking Mojo's robot. "Mojo, when will you give up? As long as we're here, you will never have Tokyo City in your hands." Bubbles and Buttercup flew down and looked at Mojo.

"You may as well give up," Bubbles said.

"Your plans never work. Why even bother trying?" Buttercup added.

Mojo growled and glared at the girls. "Never underestimate the enemy, girls mojo!" he snarled. And with that, the robot's arms extended and swatted the girls into the sky. The girls regained their balanced and flew into battle. "You asked for it, Mojo! Furi Kintoki Spin!" Blossom cried out, lashing out her attack.

"Swing Sonic!" Buttercup cried out.

Buttercup's attacks merged with Blossom's yoyo and the yoyo smashed into Mojo's robot. Mojo's robot wobbled a bit, but regained its composure. Buttercup flew to the ground and smashed her hammer into the ground. "Graviton Drive!" she cried. The cement rippled towards Mojo and sent him and his robot into the air. Bubbles flew in and encased Mojo in a giant bubble.

"Monkeys like you need a time out!" she scolded, wagging her finger at him.

"Mojo's not a bad monkey! Mojo's not a bad monkey!" Mojo wailed, bawling like a five-year-old.

Bubbles smiled at nodded at Buttercup. Buttercup smirked and swung her hammer against the bubble. The bubble popped and Mojo rocketed into the distance. The girls smiled and waved at Mojo, a victorious smile on their faces.

"Thank you for choosing Powerpuff Girls Z Airlines. We hope you enjoy your trip!" Blossom joked.

"Where do you think he'll land?" Bubbles asked.

"Knowing Buttercup and her strength, I'd say he'll land somewhere in the Himalayans Mountains," Blossom nodded. "Come on, girls. Our work here is done. If we hurry back, we might make it before lunch ends!"

The girls nodded and flew back to the school. But the Powerpuff Girls Z were completely oblivious to three silhouettes standing on top of a building. The three shadows watched the girls fly towards the school, their eyes staring at them intently. Then the shadows turned around and jumped off the building, then disappeared.

After a day of learning and cramming information into a young man or woman's skull, the final school bell rang and the entire student body piled out of the school. Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru walked down the hallway, their backpacks slung over their shoulders. Luckily for them, after the battle with Mojo, they reached school before the end of lunch, with two minutes to spare. Kaoru stretched out her arms and cracked her knuckles.

"I can't believe coach had to cancel soccer practice," she complained. "Now I have to endure the cold torture of my mother. She said by the time I get home, she's dragging me to the mall so I can try on some girly clothes. I was hoping soccer practice would bail me out."

"A, it wouldn't hurt to let out your inner sparkle once in a while," Momoko said. "Even tomboys like you need to feel girly sometimes."

Kaoru snorted and drank some Gatorade. "That'll be the day," she muttered. Just as the girls exited the school, Kenji and his brothers called after them. "Hey, wait up!" Kenji called after them. The girls turned around and waited for the boys to catch up. "Hey. We were wondering if we could walk with you guys," Kenji said. Momoko looked at the girls and shrugged. "We don't mind," she said. The boys smiled and began to walk alongside with them.

"So, tell us. Where were you during lunch? It's like you just dropped from the face of the planet," Hiroshi said, looking at Miyako.

"Yeah, we really could have used your help back there. That Himeko chick is one crazy bitch," Katsuo exclaimed. "She kept whispering things that may have mentally scarred me for life. She took inappropriateness to a whole new level."

"This is coming from a guy who makes perverted jokes out of everything," Kenji pointed out.

"Even I have my limits. She took things too far! She said she's gonna screw me so hard, she's gonna make my jizz come out like a waterfall. Even I wouldn't say anything like that!"

"Woah, woah, woah! TMI! Too much information! I don't need to know that!" Kaoru interrupted, her expression filled with contempt. "I don't need know what Himeko's planning to do to you! Keep that shit to yourself! That's nasty!"

"But anyways, back to the topic. Where did you guys go?" Kenji asked.

"A Himeko-free environment," Kaoru answered. "A place where we don't have to deal with anyone by the name of Himeko Shirogane."

"And you left us with her? I thought we were cool!" Katsuo exclaimed.

"Well, we hardly know you guys," Kaoru said. "So I can't exactly say that we're cool. We're more like… acquaintances."

"I don't give a damn if we're acquaintances or not. Never leave us with that bitch again!" Katsuo screamed.

Kenji grabbed Katsuo's shirt collar and dragged him away. "I think Katsuo needs to rest. We'll see you guys tomorrow," Kenji said. Hiroshi smiled at them and waved at them. "It was nice to meet you girls." The girls waved goodbye and watched the boys walk off. Miyako smiled and leaned in. "Are you sure that those boys are the Rowdyruff Boys?" she whispered. "They do seem like nice guys."

"I think their nice too, but you never know. The Rowdyruff Boys are Mojo's son. We just need to keep an eye out. And remember: let's not get too friendly with them," Momoko said.

Kaoru's stomach's growled a bit, interrupting the girls. "Can't we talk about this over some pizza? I'm starving!" she said. Momoko and Miyako smiled at each other, and walked off. Though Momoko laughed with her friends, something was tingling at the back of her head.

_'Could the Rowdyruff Boys really be Kenji, Hiroshi, and Katsuo?' _she thought. _'I need to know before I lose my head over this!'_

As the girls walked off, Kenji stared as the girls behind a tree, his gaze lingering on Momomo. He narrowed his eyes and continued his stroll.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet princess: Hmm, I see someone has a liking for another someone<strong>

**Momoko: It's not like that!  
><strong>

**Sweet princess: You say that now, but wait as the story goes on**

**Miyako: I wonder if the rrbz really did survive**

**Sweet princess: We just have to wait like everyone else. But until then, read and review. Until the next chapter, this is sweet princess signing off. Peace!**

**PPGZ: Sayonara, minna!****  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet princess: Hello, and welcome to a another chapter**

**Momoko: It's nice to see you again.**

**Sweet princess: Yepperuni. I've decided to do people p.o.v, so this is all on you. This chappie is all about you.**

**Momoko: Cool. Is that why, i'm the only one here?**

**Sweet princess: Yeah, but don't worry. You and Kenji gets cozy**

**Momoko: Are you emotionally lonely?**

**Sweet princess:...**

**Momoko: Well?**

**Sweet princess: Well, people. I don't own ppgz. All credits goes to Toei Animations. Please read.**

**Momoko: You didn't answer me, though**

**Sweet princess: Just read the damn story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ch.3<p>

(Momoko's p.o.v)

Miyako, Kaoru and I were sitting down at a table outside of Little Caesar's, munching on some pizza after a long day's worth. Kaoru ate, like, ten pizzas and burped so loud it practically sounded like a trumpet. "Ew," I groaned. "I swear you're becoming more and more like your older brother every day." Kaoru shrugged and chugged down some coca-cola, then crushed the can and tossed it into a trash. I looked at Miyako and shook my head. "One of these days, I'm gonna force you to wear a dress."

"Speaking of dressing up, tomorrow is picture day," Miyako reminded us.

I groaned and banged my head on the table. "I hate getting my pictures taken, especially for the yearbook," I complained. "Remember last year?" Kaoru snickered and burst out laughing. "Oh my god! When you were about to sneeze and they took a picture of you with some messed up face expression?" she laughed. To make matters, she closed her eyes, scrunched up her face, flared out her nose and opened her mouth the same way they caught me for the picture. "That was fucking hilarious!"

"In my defense, I was sick that day, and the lady who took my pictures didn't let me get prepared," she protested.

"Is that so, snot face?" Kaoru teased.

I growled, but didn't say anything. I sat back and wondered what I should wear for tomorrow. Should I wear my beige sandals with that super new skirt I just bought? Or how about my midriff top with my favorite pair of shorts? I could wear that new belt I just bought. I twirled my finger around my hair. Since tomorrow's picture day, I guess I could do something nice with my hair. I sighed and took a bite out of my pizza.

"So, Kaoru," Miyako said, snapping me back to reality. "What are you going wear for tomorrow?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I dunno. But I'm sure as hell not telling my mom about it. The last thing I need is for my mom to make we wear girly dresses," Kaoru replied. I smiled and took a small sip from my Mountain Dew. A few guys from out school walked past us, and I felt their eyes observing me ever so closely. I didn't even look up; I just merely continued to eat. When they were out of earshot, Miyako looked at me, confused. "You know, Momoko. I still can't get over the fact that you're not boy crazy," Miyako said.

"Miyako," I said. "Can we not talk about that?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just… not all guys are like that?" She asked me.

I gave her a look that said "Really?" "Are you not aware of the Ray Rice situation?" I asked. Miyako frowned and ate her pizza. "You know I'm not the sporty type," she said, wiping away some sauce. "That falls under Kaoru's description. And besides, one man does not make men bad to the world. Taka-chan isn't like that."

"Takaaki may be the only guy who respects girls," I said. "He doesn't count."

"Of course he counts!" Miyako protests. "Taka-chan should be am example of this situation. I know Taka-chan wouldn't beat up a girl."

"I'm not saying Takaaki is an abuser, I'm saying that guys tend to act like the alpha male, and treats girls like we're some bitches on a leash."

"Momoko, at least give someone a chance. Maybe your special someone could prove you wrong," Miyako said.

"I'll think about it. No promises though," I said. I stretched a bit and sighed. "But I sort of envy you, Miyako. To have someone like Taakaki in your life, even though you're not dating him."

Miyako smiled a bit and twiddled with her fingers. "He is a sweet guy," she agreed. I smiled got up, taking my backpack and finishing up my food. "Well, I gotta run. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said walking away.

"Bye, Momoko," Miyako said.

"See you tomorrow," Kaoru said.

I waved goodbye and walked off. The soft, gentle breeze blew in my, blowing my hair back. For September, it's so freaking hot. I'm glad I didn't wear jacket, otherwise I'd be baking under it. I stared up at the sky and watched the clouds pass by. It looks so nice and welcoming. I could transform into Blossom and fly around for a bit, but walking seems so serene and peaceful. I smiled and took in the scent of blooming flowers. I don't know exactly why, but I felt happy whenever I walked alone. I feel more at peace whenever I'm alone. I rounded a corner and walked my street, my mind deep in thought. What if the Rowdyruff Boys really are Kenji and his brothers? Does that mean they came back for revenge on the Powerpuff Girls Z? I got a headache just thinking about it. I was so deep in thought, I didn't even notice anyone in my way until I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said.

"Momoko?"

I looked up and came face to face with Kenji. Kenji looked at me and smiled. "Nice to see you again, Akatsutsumi," he said. I smiled and nodded at him. "You too. How was your first day?" I asked as we walked together. Kenji shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It was okay, I guess. Despite the fact that I was being chased my crazed girls and a puffball stalking me in every direction," he replied. "I actually had a nice time."

"That's good to hear. But I think you chose the bad time to transfer," Momoko said. "We have picture day tomorrow."

Kenji groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Picture day. I hate getting my pictures taken," he said. "The worst think about it is girls overreacting about what they're going to wear, obsessing over their make-up, and attempting to impress people and outshine others."

"Sounds like Himeko," Momoko said. "That's all she ever thinks about."

We laughed and smiled. "Yeah, well. Picture day is something I really don't want to be a part of. That and prom, but I don't have to worry about that for a long time." I smiled and nodded. "Well, at least you didn't get the worst picture taken in history on Picture day," I said. "I was sick that day, and just when I'm about to sneeze, they take the picture. It ended it getting in the yearbook."

"Oh my god, I heard about that!" Kenji laughed. "Some guy in English showed me the yearbook picture. That was hilarious!"

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, giving him a little shove. "I was completely mortified. Kaoru wouldn't let me live that moment down. To this day, she still brings it up and calls me 'snot face.' It was so embarrassing."

Kenji chuckled and took off his hat and scratched his hair. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and softly gasped. He looked cute without his hat. Wait, what am I saying? I can't think that! I only met him today and I barely know him. Not to mention I still think he's Brick. I looked away quickly and stared at the sidewalk. I knew I was blushing, and that was the last thing I needed was for Kenji to see me blushing.

"Hey, you okay?" he said.

I nodded my head, not even looking at him. "Hey," Kenji said. He took my chin and turned my face so I could look at him. "Look at me." I was captivated by his dark red eyes. They looked so soft and gentle. I felt the heat rushing to my face. We stared at each other for a while, not saying anything, until I heard Kuriko yelling at me.

"Momoko! Get in here! Mom's waiting for you!" Kuriko screamed.

I blinked and slowly walked away. "U-um, I… that's my cue," I stammered. "B-bye!" I turned around and ran off before he could say anything. "See you tomorrow!" I heard Kenji yell after me. I walked up my driveway and waved goodbye at him. He nodded and walked in the opposite direction. I bit my lip and walked in my house.

"Momoko? Is that you, darling?" my mom called.

"Yeah, mom!" I yelled back, heading up the stairs.

I walked in my room and jumped on my bed. I kicked off my shoes and lied there. Why did I stammer back there? In front of a guy? A rowdyruff boy to be exact? Well, I don't exactly have proof that he's a rowdyruff boy, but my guts are telling me otherwise. I sighed a curled myself up into a ball. I couldn't even think straight with Kenji in my mind. So I got up from my bed and turned on the radio. "Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks came on, and I instantly felt myself I crying. It's not liked I hated that song, it just reminded me of _him_. And it's because of him that I refused to date anyone. I plopped on my bed and took out my homework, trying to think about anything else but him. I don't exactly how long I was in my room, but someone knocked on the door and Mom walked in with a plate of pizza in one hand and a slice of chocolate cake in another.

"I brought you some dinner, darling. In case you were hungry," she said.

I looked up and saw the time. It was already eight thirty. Wow. Time flies fast when you're doing homework. "Thanks, mom," I said, taking the food. "Momoko, are you all right?" Mom asked me. "You seem quiet." I gave her a smile and shook my head. The last thing I needed was Mom trying to open up. "No, I'm okay. Just thinking about stuff," I said, hoping she'd go away. I even took a bite out of my cake in a way to assure her.

"Are you sure, honey? Are you having trouble with boys? You're not scared about your body? Do you want me to give you a talk about sex and –"

"MOM!" I yelled, embarrassed. "GOODBYE, MOTHER!"

Mom smiled and walked out. "Just trying to help!" she yelled over her shoulder. She closed the door behind her and once again I was alone. I quietly ate my cake and put the bowl on my nightstand and ate my pizza as well. I soon got full and threw the rest away. I didn't even know what to do. I sighed heavily and shoved my notebook back into my bag then lied down on my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up, surprisingly, to no alarm. It was six thirty and I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I got up and went to take a shower, my head spinning. "No, it's picture day," I moaned. I took off the clothes and turned on the warm water, then hopped in. As I lathered myself, I thought about what I was going to wear. Should I wear that really chic shirt I just bought? No, it'll make me seem desperate. I could wear my favorite pair of jeans. No wait, I can't. They're in the laundry. I began washing my hair and hummed to "Maps." After that, I rinsed off and got out of the shower and dried myself. It walked out of the bathroom and saw that it was seven o' clock.<p>

"This is the first time I got up early," I said surprised.

I walked over to my closet and gazed at the large inventory of clothes. I slipped on my bra-strapless- and panties **(A/N: I'm sorry if I'm getting to descriptive)** I picked up a white T-shirt with a heart designed on it. Uh, no. So I threw it on the floor. I then took out a black sweater with pink stripes. Cute, but not picture worthy. Besides, it's not even winter. I took out a denim mini skirt and stared at it with disgrace. It was mini, like, ultra mini. And revealing.

"Why do I still have this?!" I asked.

I threw it into the garbage can and continued searching for the perfect clothes. "No, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed, frustrated. See, this is why I hate picture day. I get stressed. "I swear, if I don't find a good outfit, I'm not even going to school!" I finally pulled out a strapless pink shirt. "Now we're talking. I put it on and was happy to see that it looked good on me. I slipped on some shorts and put on a red jacket. It looks like the one Blossom wears, except its red and it has no "P" on the left side, and no design on the back. It's just plain red. I put the clothes that was scattered all over the floor and put it back inside the closet. Now, on the phase two. I took three pairs of shoes: a pair black boots, a pair of pink low-cut converse, and a pair of red high top converse. They all looked really good, and I knew I had to choose one.

"Hmm," I said. "Which one should I choose?"

I stared at my options and pretended I was Miyako. "The pink converse is cute, and stylish, but it's not something you would exactly wear on Picture Day," I said. I somewhat imagined Miyako standing here in the room with me "The red is very hip, but with that outfit? Honey, it's a fashion don't. But it you wore the black boots, it would make your outfit stand out more."

I smiled and slipped on some white socks, then put the boots on. I tied up the laces and glanced at the mirror in my room, giving myself a onceover. Yup. I was rocking the look. Satisfied, I brushed my slightly damp hair and tied it up into a ponytail using my ribbon. I smiled at the completion of my look and checked the time. It was now six forty-five. Time flies when you're deciding what to wear. I walked out of my room with my back pack in hand and ran downstairs, careful not to wake anyone up. I walked in the kitchen and poured me some Cinnamon Toast Crunch. I sat at the table and silently munched away on my food. It's really quiet, and I feel like I'm the only one in the house. I finished up my cereal and pulled out a sticky note. I wrote Mom a note saying I left early, then packed up my bag and walked out. The sun was softly gleaming down on me, and the sky was pink. I walked down the sidewalk, popping in my headphones and turning on my IPod and put the song "Where have you been" by Rihanna. As I walked towards school, I saw Natsuki standing on the sidewalk. He looked like he was waiting for someone. Me, perhaps. So I decided to speed walk him. Apparently, I wasn't fast enough, because he got a hold of my arm.

"Momoko, hey," he said flirtatiously.

I rolled my eyes and tried to pull away, but he was stronger. Where's Kaoru when you need her? "Let me go, Urawa. I have no business with you," I said. He pulled me back and wrapped his arms around me. I glared at him while he tightly hugged my waist. "Let me go," I growled.

"Aw, come on, baby," he cooed. "The past is in the past. Let's move on and continue with our lives."

"My life was fine until I saw you," I protested.

Natsuki smirked and rubbed my cheek. "You know you want me, baby," he whispered, nibbling my earlobe. I tried to push him off, but was too strong. "Get off me, you ass!" I yelled. "Stop it, you creep!" _'Why me?' _I thought in my head._ 'Why me?'_

"Momoko!"

I looked up and saw Kenji walking towards me. "Hey, I was waiting for you, beautiful," he said, kissing my cheek. I blushed at this and smiled. I knew he was faking, but still. "He's not giving you any trouble, is he?" Kenji glared at Natsuki, and Natsuki returned the stare. Natsuki finally let go of me and Kenji laced his fingers with mine. "No, man. No trouble here. I was saying hi," Natsuki said, walking away. "But I'll catch you later, Akatsutsumi." I scowled at him and I watched him walk away.

"Asshole," Kenji mumbled.

I nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah, but thanks your getting me out of that situation. I really appreciate it," I said. He smiled, then looked down at our hands. We blushed and dropped our hands, looking away. "S-so, um, l-let's get to school," he stammered. I nodded and we continued walking to school. I saw a lot of people dressed nicely, and saw some girls may have overdid it with the makeup. "I hate getting my pictures taken. Don't you, Kenji." I looked at Kenji and he just stared at me, I blush on his face. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" he said. "Sorry, it's just that… you look beautiful today," He admitted.

I blushed and was taken aback by his comment. I smiled and looked at the ground. "Thank you," I whispered. "So how come you're not with your brothers?" I looked at Kenji and saw him shrug. "They thought it'd be funny if they changed the time on my clock and let me sleep in while they alone in the house," he said.

"Yeah, my sister did that to me once," I said. "I was lucky Miss Keane didn't arrive to school, otherwise she'd mark me tardy."

We reached the school and walked in the building. I saw Miyako walking down the hall with Kaoru and ran over to them. "Good morning, Miyako, Kaoru!" They turned to look at me and smiled. Well, Miyako did. Kaoru sort of grimaced at me. "Hello, Momoko," Miyako said. "You look wonderful today." I smiled and looked at her outfit. "Well, you look amazing as well," I said.

Miyako smiled and twirled her hair. She wore a cute blue dress with white polka dots printed on it, along with a thin belt around her waist, and wore white ankle boots. She smiled and looked at her outfit. "Thank you. I hope we can eat on the roof. I just bought this outfit yesterday." I smiled and playfully rolled my eyes. "Of course, you're majesty." I teased.

Miyako smiled and looked over my shoulder. "I guess your mom caught you, huh?" Miyako said. I turned around and I saw Kaoru wearing the cutest outfit ever. She wore a black shirt with a skull designed on it, a green miniskirt, and black boots. Over her shirt, Kaoru wore a black midriff zip up jacket, and her usually messy hair was now straightened and glossy. Kaoru frowned and crossed.

"I would have gotten away if shou didn't scream out 'Mom, Kaoru's here!'" she said. "Now I look like some Barbie doll."

"But you look kind of hot, Miss Tomboy."

We all looked and saw Hiroshi and Katsuo walking towards us. "Good morning, everyone," Hiroshi said, smiling at Miyako. Katsuo smirked and slid up to Kaoru. "Hey, sweet thing," he cooed. "You should dress up like a girl more. You obviously have the ass for it." Kaoru glared at him and punched him right in his face.

"Don't get too cocky, newbie," Kaoru snapped. "Just because I dress like a girl, that doesn't mean I can't punch you."

I laughed nervously at that and we all began to walk to class. Tons of guys were looking over at me, and I was pretty sure they were checking me out. Some guys were whisting, and others were trying to get by with comments.

"Hey, sexy!"

"Them shorts looks fine on you, babe!"

"Yeah, you work that ass!"

I frowned and didn't look at anyone. I felt someone take my hand and saw Kenji glaring at every boy that walked past us. "Kenji?" I said. Kenji looked at me and smiled. "Sorry. You seemed bothered, so I was trying to make them stop," he said. I smiled half heartedly and walked into Miss Keane's class. "You mean those obnoxious boys in the hall? Don't worry about them. I can handle myself," I told him reassuringly. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to take their comments to heart."

I smiled but frowned when I saw Himeko. "Hello, people! I'm ready for my close up!" she exclaimed, and threw off the trench coat she was wearing. We all cried out disgust and looked away. Imagine the most horrific, sluttiest, revealing outfit on a girl, then imagine Himeko wearing it. Katsuo shuddered and covered his eyes. "Could you do me a favor and put that coat back on? I've seen more than I wanted to," Katsuo grumbled.

"Wow, Himeko. I didn't know you were that kind of person," Kaoru said with fake sympathy. "If I knew you were going to wear this for all these bastards, I would have rented you a hotel room. Since you're trying so hard to get something even you can't have."

I had to hold back a laughter. "Come on, Kaoru. Let's be real," I said. "We all know that Himeko couldn't even get any even if she tried." I pouted and pretended to cry. Kenji was trying so hard not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. I looked at Himeko, who was glaring at me, and smirked.

"At least I have a better chance of getting some then you," she snapped.

"Honey, get a good look at yourself. Kaoru has a better chance of any more than you'll ever get in your life, and she's a tomboy."

Himeko's face was nearly as red as Kenji's red cap. "And let's take a moment and think, Himeko. How many do you think you'll get with you and your shitty ass self?" I continued. "Not far, but I'm sure you'll pay any boy in this school to hook up with you, being the whorish bitch you are."

"Damn! She snapped!" Katsuo yelled. "Bitch just got destroyed."

Himeko growled and sat back down in her seat. Guess the truth hurts. I looked at Kenji and smiled gently. "Sorry about that. Himeko can be really annoying sometimes," I said. Kenji shook his head and smirked. "So a beautiful girl has a bit of a sass. That's a good combo," he said. I looked at my boots and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. The bell rang and then the principal's voice came over the intercom.

"Attention, all sophomores report to the cafeteria for their pictures," The principal said.

The class all shuffled out of the class and down to the cafeteria. "So…" I said. "Like I said, Himeko's a-"

"Rich bitch?" Kenji finished. "Yeah, I kinda figures."

I giggled a bit and bit my lips. Wait, why was even being around him? He's clearly a rowdyruff boy, so why am I even talking to him? "Kenji," I said after a moment of silence as we walked in the cafeteria. "Do I remind you of someone you met a long time ago?"

I looked at Kenji and saw that he looked pretty sad. He had a small smile on his face and looked up at the sky "Actually, you do," he replied. "She was a pretty brave girl, with her friends too. When I was younger, I'd always cause trouble and vandalize the streets. At the time, I was a bit of a reckless child, and I was rowdy as well. But, I tried to be good for the girl I fell in love with."

I was confused. Brick had feelings, even though he was a villain? "You liked a girl?" I asked. This is interesting.

"Yeah. I never told anyone this, because I didn't want Katsuo to laugh at me, but she was the only girl who actually kicked my ass. Several times." He laughed a bit. "In truth, I always caused trouble just so I can see her pretty self. In the end, it's like she vanished from my mind, and I haven't seen her for the past two years."

I looked at him and touched my belt. "What was her name?" I asked. Kenji didn't say anything and just looked out through the window. "Momoko Akatsutsumi!" A lady called out. I reluctantly walked over and sat down on the chair. A lady with a perky smile tilted my head a bit and smoothed out my jacket. I looked at Kenji and he smiled and winked at me. I felt my cheeks burn and I couldn't help but smile giddily.

"Okay, now smile!"

She didn't need to tell me twice. I got my picture taken, but after my conversation with Kenji, I couldn't help but wonder. Is the girl he was talking about was me? Is that the reason why he kept vandalizing the town? More importantly, why did I have a funny feeling inside my stomach when he told me about his supposed crush?

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet princess: Did ya like it? Hate it? in the middle? Read and review and tell me what you think. I think kenji has a liking to a special girl<strong>

**Momoko (blushing): shut up**

**Sweet princess: Hey, only time can tell**

**Momoko: I wonder how long it would take me to tie you up and lock you in a closet**

**Sweet princess (eyes flashing): would you like to find out (holds up mace)**

**Momoko (runs off): I'd rather not**

**Sweet princess: Anywho, thanks for your time, Sayonara, minna! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Princess: Konichiwa, minna! I'm just gonna breeze though this quickly. This is a miyako x boomer chappie. So comment below and enjoy the show**

* * *

><p>Ch.4<p>

(Miyako's p.o.v)

After I got my pictures taken, I headed back to class. Hiroshi ran up to me and smiled. "You look beautiful today, Miyako-chan," he said. I smiled at him and looked at the ground. "Th-thank you," I stammered. I felt my face get red, indicating that I was blushing. I snuck a glance at Hiroshi, and my face got hotter. He wore a short sleeved dark blue shirt with a hood over a long sleeved orange shirt, khaki pants and blue sneakers. He looked pretty good, cute even.

'_W-wait, Miyako!' _I thought to myself. _'What are you thinking? You just met him, and he's a rowdyruff boy!'_

I had to stop myself when I thought that. I didn't believe that Hiroshi was Boomer. I can't bring myself to think that. Hiroshi is too sweet and kind, while Boomer was very immature and wreckless. _'Besides, a cute guy like him must have many admirers by now. I don't stand a chance.'_ I sighed.

"Miyako-chan?" Hiroshi said.

I looked at him and smiled. "I'm sorry. What were you saying? I said. He smiled at me, and had to bit my lip from giggling. "You spaced out on me, so I wanted to makes sure you were still in there," he said. I smiled and looked at him for a while. He couldn't be Boomer, right? "Hiroshi?" I asked. "Can I ask you something?" He looked at me and nodded "You can ask me anything, Miyako-chan," he replied.

I continued looking at him, then turned away. How was I supposed to ask him? Well, Miyako, just jump into it. "Well, the thing is," I started. "A long time ago, I met this boy. He was very impolite and was always causing trouble with his brothers. But, time flies, and I haven't heard from him. I'd be lying to myself if I said I don't miss him, but at the same time, I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?" Hiroshi asked.

I smiled sadly, but frowned. "If we ever do meet up again, he may be bad. His only parent is a bad influence on him and his brothers. I don't want this boy to be a bad guy. I believe that he really is a good person. Tokyo City has enough villains as it already is." Hiroshi nodded and looked out into space.

"I understand where you're coming from, Miyako-chan. A long time ago I met a girl. She was sweet and caring, and put the needs of others before her own. We'd fight constantly, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't overcome the feeling I had for her."

I blushed and looked at Boomer. He… had feelings for me? No, not me, but Bubbles. "I really did like her, but me and my brother loved torturing people back then. I want to see her again. I don't want us to fight anymore. I just want… us to be together."

I looked at Boomer, my face getting redder by the minute. I looked away so he didn't see my red face and smiled. _'Boomer,'_ I thought to myself. I played with my hair, not knowing what to say or do, when he said something that snapped me out of my thought.

"Bubbles, gomen. I miss you so much. Please forgive me," he murmured, looking out the window.

I immediately looked at him, shocked. "Did you say something, Hiroshi-san?" I asked, pretending I didn't hear anything. Hiroshi looked at me alarmed and shook his head. "N-nothing, Miyako-san," he quickly said. "Ah, w-we'd better get to class! Keane-sensei might be wondering where we are." Hiroshi took my hand and we rushed to the class. I let him, but my mind was rambling around. Momoko was right all along; it _is_ them.

'_Boomer, why did you come back?'_

* * *

><p>It was lunch and we sat on top of the roof. Momoko was reading a manga, and Kaoru was eating her lunch. I was too deep in thought to eat. Is doesn't make any sense. Why would the Rowdyruff Boys come back after two years? More importantly, why did they leave? It felt so much emotion I wasn't used to. It was like a tidal wave crashing into me.<p>

"Miyako, are you okay?" Momoko asked me.

I jumped a bit and looked at her. Momoko and Kaoru looked at me worriedly, and I sighed. "Momoko, I've been thinking about what you said. About the Rowdyruff Boys," I said. "You were right; it is them."

"What?!" Kaoru hissed.

"I told you! Wait, how did you know?" Momoko asked. "On our way back to class, Hiroshi and I were talking and he mentioned Bubbles. He said 'Bubbles, gomen. I miss you so much. Please forgive me,'" I explained. Momoko nodded and looked over at them.

"I knew it from the start. I told you we couldn't trust them," she said.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that Butch is gonna pay for flipping my skirt," Kaoru growled.

I smiled. She'll never change, np matter how girly we try to make her. "But it just doesn't make sense. After two years, why would they come back?" I asked. Momoko put down the Fruits Basket Manga and touched her compact. "You know, during class, my compact started glowing. I looked around to see if anyone saw, but when I looked at Kenji, I sensed something. It was really strong, but I didn't spot an aura."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I'm not too sure, but I think it's best that we ask the professor about it," Momoko said.

Our belts began to flash and we looked at each other. "We can do that after we take care of monster," Kaoru said. We nodded and transformed,

_Hyper Blosson!_

_Rolling Bubbles! _

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

Blossom opened up her compact and showed us the Gangreen Gang doing some vandalizing some buildings. "This should be a piece of cake," Buttercup said, cracking her knuckles. Blossom nodded and put the compact back in her belt. "Let's go, girls!" We nodded and flew off in the sky. As we got closer, I felt something was wrong. Like something was just off. We landed in the middle of the town and looked around.

"What?" Blossom whispered, taking in the sights.

Cars were demolished, shop windows were broken and but most stores were completely destroyed. There were so much debris littering the ground, and a few craters here and there. "The Gang Green Gang did this?" I asked, shocked.

"They couldn't have done this; they're not strong enough to create such damage," Buttercup said.

"Are you sure about that, Butterbabe?"

We turned around and saw the Gangreen Gang coming up to us. "Hey, sexy. How's it going?" Ace purred to Buttercup. She scowled and placed her hands on her hips. "One: don't call me Butterbabe. Two: Don't call me sexy. And three: what the hell did you do to this place?!" she yelled.

Ace walked over to her and tilted her chin. "Aw, baby. Don't be like that," he whispered. Buttercup got mad and punched him in the face, causing him to stumble back. I winced a bit. "DON'T PLAY THAT SHIT WITH ME, YOU PRICK! NOW I WON'T ASK AGAIN; WHAY THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THIS PLACE?!" she yelled.

Ace smirked maliciously. I gulped and backed away. The smirk gave me chills, and I didn't like it. "We were only renovating the place. But since you're here, we might as well get this party started," he said. I didn't understand what he meant, but my eyes grew wide when a ball of ice formed in between his hands and threw it at us. We quickly moved out of the way and the fight broke out. Blossom was fighting Grubber and Big Billy, Buttercup was fighting Ace (big surprise) and Little Arturo, and I was left with Snake. I summoned my bubble wand and waed it around, tossing some bubbles at him. But he dodged it like it was nothing and glared at me.

"It that all you got, girly?" he sneered.

I glared at him and prepared myself for the next attack. He stretched his arm out and tried to punched me in the guts, but I dodged it and flew into the air. "Energy ball!" I cried out. Dozens of energy bubbles filled the air and I hurled it at him. I was shocked when he stretched out of the way when one was coming at him, and caught one in his hand. I gulped when I saw his evil smile.

"Here ya go! Have a taste!" he cackled. The energy ball was now black and threw it at me.

I threw some bubbles at it to counter the energy ball, but it zipped past the other bubbles and crashed into my stomach. I cried out in pain and felt my body grow numb. I closed my eyes and hurtled to the ground. I lied in a large crater and my outfit was ripped and tattered. It was a miracle that I haven't started bleeding to death. I inhaled a deep and slowly got up, using my wand to support me.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder if you're gonna beat me, asshole!" Buttercup yelled.

Blossom looked tired and her dress was also a bit ripped up. "Girls!" I cried out, but a pair of arms wrapped around me tightly. I turned my head around and saw Snake smirking at me, outstretching his arms around me. "Sorry, but you're fighting me, girly!" he growled. I frowned and tried to squirm out of his grip, but he only tightened up. "Not gonna get away this time!"

'_H-help!' _I thought. I looked at him with my sparkling puppy eyes, since it was my last resort. Then out of nowhere, a blast of blue electric bolts shocked him. Snake screamed out in pain and I took the opportunity to slip out of his arms. I flew into the air and my compact began to glow a light blue. I gasped and I gingerly touched my compact. _'What? What's going on?' _I held up my wand waved my wand.

"Bubbles Catcher!"

I summoned a big bubble and I trapped all of the Gangreen Gang and watched them all float away. But strangely enough, the bubble also began to glow and looked a bit more liquefied… as if I'm looking through a water droplet. The sun gleamed though it, which made the bubble glisten even more. I blinked at it for a while, but gasped when I saw the Gangreen Gang.

'_Th-their aura,' _I thought. _'Why is it so darker?'_

"Bubbles!"

I blinked and turned to see Blossom and Buttercup. "Thank goodness! Are you okay?" Blossom asked me. I nodded and looked up at the that was fading into the distance. "It's so weird. Mysteriously, a blue lightning bolt appeared and electrocuted Snake when I was in peril. Then my belt began to glow."

"Eh? You were mysteriously saved too?" Blossom asked. "When Big Billy was about to crush me under him, a boomerang knocked Big Billy off his feet! And then the boomerang lit up with fire and spun the two around in a tornado of fire! It was amazing!"

"Well, I have to admit, it was a pretty tough battle between Ace, Little Arturo and me," Buttercup said." Little brat was zipping around too fast for me to knock him, and Ace kept throwing ice at me. The ice shards were pretty sharp, and it sorta did sting. But, out of nowhere, a song began to play. It was sweet and gentle, soothing even. Then green, circular sound waves rippled through the air and hit Ace and Little Arturo. They cried out in pain, saying how awful the music was. I was able to take this opportunity and give the little prick a nice swing sonic!"

I smiled. Then our compacts began to glow. Buttercup's glowed light green, Blossom's glowed pink, and mine a light blue. "Girls, our compacts! It's glowing!" I exclaimed. I looked around and saw three shadows a building top. I caught one of them looking at me. His eyes was a shocking electric blue. The next thing I knew, I was chasing after him. The moment I flew after him, he ran off, leaving his comrades.

"Bubbles!" I heard Blossom call after me.

"Bubbles, we don't have time for this!" Buttercup yelled.

I ignored them and continued to follow the person. He led me to a dark ally and I landed. "Please, don't run! May I please say something?" I asked, a bit out of breath. He turned to me, and once again, his eyes stared into mine. "Um… thank you for saving me." I smiled timidly, bowing at the person.

"It was no problem," he said.

I smiled at him. "But, if I may ask, why did you save me then run off?" I asked. The shadowed person's eyes softened. "Because you were in trouble. I couldn't let Snake hurt you. As for me running away, well… I couldn't let you see me," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"If you were to see me, then you'd be mad at me. After everything I've done to you," he replied. I blinked at his response, speechless. _'W-what? Does that means… he's-?'_ I thought in my mind, but stopped short when I saw him walking towards me. I felt my cheeks grow hot, but I kept my composure. "Bubbles-chan, let me give you a warning: evil is lurking about, and is more stronger and powerful than any before. You and your teammates have to be careful, and continue to protect the people of this town."

"W-who are you?" I asked.

He smiled and winked at me. "That I can't say. But don't worry, Bubbles-chan. One day, you'll know who I am," he said. He took my hand and kissed it like a gentleman, then turned around and flew off, tagging along with his comrades. I stared at the sky, confused at what he said.

"Bubbles!"

"There you are!"

I turned around and saw Blossom and Buttercup behind me. "Bubbles, let's go. Lunch will end soon, so we gotta hurry," Blossom said. I slowly nodded and the three of us flew up into the sky towards the school. As we flew over to the school, I looked behind me and I saw the three shadowed boys again. Could the boy who I was talking to… was Boomer?


End file.
